The Chosen One
by Tiffany-Taz
Summary: Clair Maynes is the only one left free in her neighborhood. Raised by foster parents she has no idea what powers she posesses until she finds a strange letter given to her parents the night they found her.


Bebo/Fan-Fiction Story

The street of Hybrid was quiet. There was no screaming of joyful kids nor the howling of the neighborhood dogs. The lights that lit up the street were broken, glass had been scattered across the road and spider webs had formed on many of the windows that stood, dusty and unclean, along the rows of houses. Hybrid Lane wasn't always like this. The neighbors all knew each other and kids used to be seen sneaking onto vegetable patches or playing ball on the road in the middle of the street. Holidays like Easter and Christmas would be celebrated in style every year. The neighbors would compete against each other to see who could decorate their house with lights the best every Christmas and chocolate eggs would be hidden along the street for children to find on Easter morning. This all changed one night on Halloween when a strange group of cloaked men suddenly appeared and took every man, woman and child away. Well, almost every child.

Chapter 1

Mr. Pentel woke up from a deep sleep. Looking over at the other side of the bed he saw that his wife was already up. Not that he was complaining of course. Mrs. Pentel was strict on herself and could be very bossy. She liked things to be in order all the time. A schedule was even planned out. From what time she woke up and went to bed, to how long she had to shower, brush her teeth and even trips to the toilet were planned. Mr. Pentel loved his wife every much but even he thought a schedule like that was going overboard. He pulled back the bedspread and went to the bathroom, grabbing a suit from his pile of clothes in the wardrobe he and his wife shared as he did. Turning on the shower he stepped under the spray and let the warm water wash over his skin. Cleaning his face Mr. Pentel turned off the shower and got dressed, pulling on a long white button-up shirt and tie before donning a thick black jacket.

Closing the bathroom door he heading down the hall and downstairs, collecting the mail before walking towards the kitchen where he could smell his wife cooking eggs. "Good morning George," greeted his wife, Susanne. "Up a little late I see."

"You know I love you but I don't follow your schedule the way you do."

"Oh I know it's just that you're usually up a little earlier every other day."

Piling a few eggs onto a plate in front of her husband Susanne glanced over at the grandfather clock hanging on the wall beside the television set. The clock was the only thing she'd inherited from her great-grandmother, who passed away in the bird flu epic that broke out in Mexico while she was over there on a holiday. The clock was made of oak wood and the names of all those who had owned the clock before Susanne had scratched their names into it. "Gosh look at the time! If you don't hurry up you'll be late for work," Susanne suddenly said. George checked the time on his watch before dropping his cutlery and picking up his briefcase. He said goodbye to his wife and was heading for the front door when he heard crying coming from upstairs. "Um… honey we don't have children do we?" He asked, forgetting that he was supposed to have been out the door and on his way to work by now.

"No," Susanne told him, walking to the front door where her husband stood looking upstairs, one hand on the handle of the front door. "We will soon though, I'm pregnant! Isn't that great?" Susanne asked.

Whether it was great or not Susanne didn't know just then because just as George was about to reply the crying started again, even louder and more urgent this time. Susanne and George looked at each other, eyes wide with fear. Suddenly George dropped his briefcase and ran as fast as he could up the stairs, with his wife hot on his heels. They checked the spare room to their left but after not seeing anything wrong they went to check all the rooms down the hall to the right. Finally they both turned to the only room they hadn't checked, the one at the very end of the hall. Susanne gripped the handle tightly, twisted the knob and flung the door open.

Over underneath the window, which was wide open, they saw a baby's crib. Around it hung a mysterious white, transparent orb like ball which, as Mr. and Mrs. Pentel drew closer towards the crib, flickered before disappearing completely. George closed the window and peered into the crib. A small newborn baby girl was sleeping inside, wrapped in a blanket with an oval-shaped locket which had strange markings hanging around the baby's neck. "Clair" Susanne read from the locket. "That must be her name, Clair Maynes." Susanne picked her up, careful not to wake her, and took her downstairs. George stayed back to see if he could see where she came from. When he looked out the window he saw a middle-aged couple staring back at him. They seemed to George like they were strong people and he felt sure that they were Clair's parents but even from a distance he could tell they were weak. Suddenly cloaked men wearing black hoods took them by the arms and disappeared.


End file.
